1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mating extender, and more particularly to a mating extender which is able to vary in height and is adapted for simultaneously and electrically connecting with a pair of headers respectively mounted on two printed circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,747 discloses an electrical connector assembly comprising a plug and a receptacle. The plug and the receptacle both comprise a number of parallel modules. Each module comprises an insulative support, a plurality of signal contacts attached on one side of the support and a shielding plate attached on another side of the support. Each signal contact comprises a tail having a solder ball attached thereon. The shielding plate is formed with a plurality of end portions each having a solder ball attached thereon. The solder balls on the signal contacts and the shielding plate lie in a common plane. The plug is adapted for being surface mounted onto a first printed circuit board with the solder balls soldered onto corresponding pads on the first printed circuit board. The receptacle is adapted for being surface mounted onto a second printed circuit board positioned parallelly to the first printed circuit board with the solder balls soldered onto corresponding pads on the second printed circuit board.
In some applications, a large distance is required to be kept between the first and second printed circuit boards. Therefore, a high profile plug or receptacle is accordingly designed to satisfy this requirement. However, as the height of the plug or the receptacle increases, it becomes more difficult to surface solder the plug or the receptacle to the printed circuit boards.
Hence, a mating extender between the plug and the receptacle is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.